


A Little of Your Time

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: A first kiss becomes something more





	A Little of Your Time

Sometimes, after a long day, Mycroft liked to walk through London. It grounded him, reminded him of why he did the things he did, what he was striving to protect. For most of his adult life these walks had been solitary.

Tonight Greg Lestrade was by his side.

They weren’t quite dating, or perhaps they were. They had a few dinners where they mostly discussed work and Sherlock, but lately the conversations had turned more personal. Tonight Greg had offered to drive him home and Mycroft had countered that he was going to take a walk and invited him along.

Now here they were, at a fairly quiet hour, walking along the Thames. The city felt hushed, though of course the traffic never really stopped. It started to rain and Mycroft opened his umbrella, holding it over them both.

“You know,” said Greg, leaning close to him. “I like your company.”

“You are rare,” said Mycroft, fishing his cigarettes out of his pocket.

“I’ve been told that a time or two.” Greg took them from Mycroft and shook out two before putting them back.

They stopped and stood together, lighting them. “Thank you,” said Mycroft. “I know it’s a terrible habit.”

“We all do things that are dangerous,” said Greg, taking a drag and looking out at the Thames.

“Like taking walks around London in the small hours of the morning?” asked Mycroft.

Greg gave him a smile. “Or asking the British Government on a date.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. “Only a minor official. And is this a date?”

“It could be,” said Greg.

“Perhaps you should ask me. Properly.”

Greg flicked away the last of his cigarette. “Dinner and a movie? Saturday?”

Mycroft copied his motion. “Yes. Pick me up at seven. I’ll text you the address.” 

Greg grinned. “On the dot.” He pulled gum out of his pocket and offered Mycroft a piece. He hesitated but took it.

They started walking again, sheltered under the umbrella. “You’re going to have to take a cab back to your car,” said Mycroft.

“Or I could go back to yours,” said Greg.

“Cheeky. Still need a cab,” said Mycroft.

“You mean for the morning? Can’t your driver drop me off?”

Mycroft stopped again and turned to look at Greg. “What exactly do you want?”

“A little of your time,” said Greg, reaching up to touch his cheek.

Mycroft studied his face. “And when I get called away for a meeting out of the country? When I have to cancel a third date in a row? When I can’t tell you what I’m doing or why I’m so worried?”

“A little of your time,” repeated Greg. “There will be times I have to cancel because of work, when I can’t talk about what I’m doing. It’s ruined relationships for me before, too.”

Mycroft worried his lip in his teeth.

Greg drew him closer and leaned in, closing his eyes as he kissed Mycroft.

Mycroft sighed and kissed him back, relaxing into his touch. Greg’s kiss was warm, not quite demanding, but he clearly knew what he wanted. 

Finally, they broke apart again. Mycroft handed Greg his umbrella and pulled out his mobile. “Yes, I think perhaps you should come back to mine.”

Greg waited patiently as Mycroft sent off a text. Mycroft took the umbrella back, reaching out to wrap his pinky around Greg’s while they waited.

The car pulled up in moments. Mycroft held the umbrella and gestured Greg in first, following right behind. They sat too close together, Greg’s hand warm over his. Mycroft’s heart skipped with the possibilities.

Fortunately, his place wasn’t very far. He didn’t bother opening his umbrella as he pushed open the car door without waiting for his driver, keeping Greg’s hand as they hurried up the walk. He punched in his code and they stumbled into the house, not too wet.

Greg laughed and pulled him close, kissing him again. Mycroft moaned softly, kicking the door closed before they scandalized his driver. The last thing he needed was office gossip.

Greg ran a hand through his own hair, smiling warmly at Mycroft.

“Shall I offer a nightcap?” asked Mycroft, “or have we progressed beyond that?”

“Up to you,” said Greg, taking the umbrella and putting it in the stand.

Mycroft pushed him up against the door, kissing him hungrily. It had been far too long since he’d allowed himself to indulge and Greg’s lips were addicting. Greg’s hands squeezed his arse, pulling him closer. They moaned together as Mycroft rolled his hips.

“Probably best not to shag in my foyer,” said Mycroft, breathing heavily and forcing himself to step back.

Greg grinned at him. “Did you say shag?”

“Are you going to quibble over semantics or do you want to see my bedroom?” said Mycroft, blushing as he reached for Greg’s hand.

“Well I’d be happy to _shag_ you over any surface you wish, but yes, bedroom.” Greg’s voice was warm with affection.

Mycroft tugged him out of the foyer and up the stairs. He stole another kiss as they stumbled into the bedroom, Greg already pushing his coat off his shoulders.

“God, you, and these suits,” muttered Greg, getting his waistcoat unbuttoned. “It’s like Christmas.”

“I Just hope you like what’s underneath,” said Mycroft, getting Greg’s shirt off and leaning in to nibble the junction of shoulder and neck.

“I know I will,” groaned Greg, shivering under Mycroft’s touch. “Not fair, I have fewer layers.”

“Just means you have to work faster,” said Mycroft, slipping to his knees and pulling down Greg’s boxers with him.

“God,” said Greg again, putting his hand on a bedpost to steady himself.

Mycroft was vaguely aware that his shirt was half untucked and his belt undone, but nothing else mattered in the moment as he took his first taste of Greg’s cock. Greg moaned as the heat of Mycroft’s mouth surrounded him. Mycroft shoved his own trousers down with one hand while the other cupped Greg’s cock.

Greg’s free hand ran through his hair. Mycroft knew he must look utterly disheveled. But clearly it did nothing to wane Greg’s interest as he slowly thrust his cock into Mycroft’s mouth.

“May I fuck you, Mycroft?” he asked, voice breathy. 

Mycroft shivered and pulled off, nodding. “One moment,” he said, kicking his pants off the rest of the way and going into the en suite. He quickly found lube and a condom and came back out, finding himself facing Greg, standing next to the bed. Greg was looking at him with open lust and affection. It made Mycroft blush.

Greg crossed to Mycroft and kissed him again, reaching for his shirt and undoing the rest of the buttons before pulling it off and tossing it on the floor. “Come here,” he murmured, pulling Mycroft toward the bed.

Mycroft wasn’t quite sure what he expected, but it wasn’t Greg bending him over the edge of his bed. Granted, it was a bit high off the ground, but this wasn’t a position that had occurred to him in the rare times he’d allowed himself fantasy. His cock twitched. He rather liked it when a partner could surprise him.

Greg kissed between his shoulder blades, taking the lube from his hands and pressing two slicked fingers into him. Mycroft moaned, cock aching. Yes, it seemed Greg knew exactly what to do with him. Good; he hated having to think for two in bed.

“Gonna fuck you,” murmured Greg against his damp skin. “Been thinking about you a while, but you probably know that. Had a couple wanks in the shower thinking about what it would be like to have you at my mercy.”

“Wanted you, too,” admitted Mycroft, panting and rocking against his touch.

“Well, you have me,” said Greg.

Mycroft braced himself as he heard Greg rip open the condom. He closed his eyes as Greg pushed into him, barely holding back. Mycroft moaned his pleasure, whispering a “Yes.”

“Gorgeous,” said Greg, pulling nearly all the way out and pushing in again. They groaned together as Greg started off slow, but quickly picked up speed.

All Mycroft could do was wring his hands in the bedsheets, holding on as he relaxed, trusting.   
Greg took him in hand, every thrust sending him through his grip. Greg’s other hand pushed down on his back, the bed creaking with their exertion.

“Close,” warned Greg, grasping his hips and kissing his back.

“Please, Greg, come,” moaned Mycroft, turning his head to look over his shoulder.

Greg thrust deep, leaning forward to kiss him. His thrusts lost rhythm and he rested his head on Mycroft’s shoulder, groaning as he came.

Mycroft shivered as he felt Greg fill him, his weight heavy but comfortable.

Finally, Greg carefully pulled out. Mycroft rolled over and sat up, breathing heavily. Greg smiled wickedly and went to his knees. Mycroft’s eyes widened as Greg swallowed him down all at once. It was too much. Mycroft shouted and flopped back, coming without warning.

Greg held Mycroft’s hips, seemingly eager to wring every drop out of him. Mycroft’s chest heaved as Greg finally pulled off. Greg smirked at him, kissing his stomach and making his way unsteadily into the en suite. He quickly returned with a cloth to wipe Mycroft up.

Mycroft let him finish, and then reached for his hand pulling him into a tender kiss. “Stay?” he asked.

“Yeah, ‘course I will,” said Greg, smoothing his hair back. 

Mycroft moved up towards the headboard while Greg deposited the cloth back in the en suite. Mycroft opened his arms and Greg crawled into bed, curling against his chest and idly fingering his chest hair.

Smiling, Mycroft kissed the top of his head. “Thank you.”

“I should be the one saying that,” chuckled Greg, kissing his breastbone.

Mycroft squeezed him gently, heartbeat slowing. He felt Greg start to fall asleep in his arms. A little of his time, surely that much he could give. A little of his time, and, perhaps, all of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to meansgirlwrites for the readover and lmirandas for the encouragement
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and Tumblr at merindab


End file.
